


Sacrifice

by gonefornow



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Alpha Ash, M/M, Omega Eiji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefornow/pseuds/gonefornow





	Sacrifice

"Hand over all the information about Banana Fish and Professor Dawson." Yut Lung started off with the basics.

"I'll let you work for me as the lowest of prostitutes. You'll experience things no other prostitutes could ever endure," Golzine laid out the rest of the contract for Ash.

Of course Golzine couldn't have know Ash was an alpha when he first took the boy as his sex-toy all those years ago. Ash was a thin, almost sickly child. His pale blonde hair, almost translucent skin did nothing to deter the idea that he was destined to become an omega. So it had come as a shock to everyone, Ash included, when he popped his knot at 16. His popularity with Golzine's depraved clients hadn't dissipated much to begin with. Most were intrigued at the idea of using an alpha as a cum dumpster.

"Accept these terms and Eiji will remain safe."

What wouldn't he give up to keep his omega safe?

For just a second, he imagined a life with Eiji in Japan. Grocery stores, and sunlit walks by the beach. Coming home from a 9 to 5 job to a pouting Eiji complaining about his pregnancy stretch marks. Their pups piling into bed with them on a Sunday morning.

His thoughts strayed further. He hadn't been gentle when he made love to the brunette that first time after rescuing him from Golzine's clutches. It was part fury at the thought of anyone else touching his omega, and part desperation, some deep-seeded animal instinct in him that recognized how quickly time was running out. He had barely managed to wait for his gang to leave the room before he ripped the clothes from Eiji's body, so much like what those disgusting creatures had done to him for so long.

And yet, Eiji's first time, _their_ first time, had been nothing like his.

He could still feel his omega in his arms. Eiji was so soft and yielding then, all his vulnerability and strength coming through when he lifted those beautiful, dark eyes up towards Ash.

Like always, Eiji knew what Ash needed. He was obedient, wrapped his thighs around Ash's waist when the alpha took his virginity against the wall with their gang sleeping in the room next door.

And afterwards, his beautiful omega, bruised but still so trusting, crawled into his lap, wrapped around him, kissed away his anguished sobs until he finally stopped.

He wanted a lifetime to show Eiji just what he had healed, how he had glued the broken pieces of Ash's soul together.

But he needed to keep Eiji safe.

Ash didn't have to think twice. He would burn down the city to keep Eiji safe. 

"I accept."


End file.
